Mineral material, such as stone, is retrieved to be crushed from the ground either by exploding or by digging. The mineral material may also comprise natural stone, gravel and construction waste. Both mobile crushers and fixed crusher applications are used for crushing. The material to be crushed is fed with an excavator or a wheel loader into a feed hopper of the crusher, from where the material to be crushed falls into the jaws of the crusher, or a feeder or a feeder device transfers the stone material towards the crusher.
A mineral material processing plant comprises on or more crushers and/or screens and possibly further devices such as conveyors. The processing plant may be fixed or mobile. In particular mobile processing plants are used in urban surroundings in processing recyclable material such as construction waste.
Ideally the capacity of a processing plant is utilized fully so that the processing plant is kept running continuously with as little interruptions as possible independent on the conditions in accordance with statutes regulating the running of processing plants for example in urban environments e.g. due to noise and dust production.
Dust production of the processing plant is often reduced with water spraying. In cold conditions the dust prevention with water spraying requires heating arrangements and/or use of antifreeze liquids. The antifreeze liquid consumption can be relatively high, causing costs and extra service need, and the liquids themselves may be less environmental friendly. Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize the consumption of antifreeze or similar additives.
An objective of the invention is to provide a mineral material processing plant that may be used in a cost effective and environmental friendly manner in all conditions.